Silver and Green:
by dragon princess
Summary: Terra and Setzer don't seem to have a lot in common, but their lonely lifes change forever when they have to face them, who want to destroy everything they care for......


  
  
Silver and Green, part one:First Tears.  
  
  
Terra was changing the diaper of the youngest child of Duane and Katarin,while his brother was pinching his nose to protect himself from the stench.When she was ready she threw away the diaper and kissed the little baby on his cheek, he had by now stopped crying and smiled at the young woman. Terra washed her hands and lay the baby in his cradle. She carried the enfant upstairs towards the Little Kiddies Room, were all the children around his age were. All the children, who became orphan at the destruction of Mobliz were now above that tender age, but after it became a well known fact to the world that there was an orphanage at Mobliz, young mothers brought their babies there, when they couldn't take care of them. The orphanage was actually very crowded at this point and Terra had been worrying how to feed all those hungry bellies. When she stilll had her powers it had been very easy for to make rain and let the food grow, but now they were living mostly of the donations they recieved. She went outside were the older children were playing hide and seek. They were very peacefull playing together but Terra knew this wasn't going to last long. As soon as she finshed this thought, Fjord, one of the oldest, startes yelling: "Loia, I see you behind the waterton". Loia however emerged from behind a bush and screamed "I was not! You're always cheating, you jerk!". Terra immediately intervined "Fjord, I believe it's your turn to watch the enfants".  
"But mum.." he started to whine. "You have to go now", sweety" Terra said in her don't-you-talk-back-to-me-voice "or else you will not be able to meet Relm". Terra knew the effect this words would going to have on him and she smiled when she saw him running of to the Little Kiddies Room. Yes she tought, Relm was quite the celebrity now. Her paintings were sold a extremely high prices and she had even started singing on the side. Terra hadn't seen Relm since they had celibrated the defeat of Kefka and she was very curious what she would look like.Relm had send her money once when Lockes donations hadn't been enough and she was looking forward to her visit.As the children were playing, Terra walked over to the house at the edge of the village. When she walked in she saw Katarin reading a book and Duane drinking some milk. "Hey" Terra greeted "how are you doing ?". The girl smiled and stroke her stomach. "I am pretty fatigued to be honest with you, Terra, it's a heavy burden being pregnant all the time". "Then why do you put up with it" Terra aked slightly annoyed. "Hey" Duane said "It's not like you can determine when you get pregnant". When Terra opened her mouth to answer she heard the children making a lot of noise, concerned she ran outside, when a teenager was hugged her closely. It took Terra a couple of seconds to realize it was Relm she was holding. "Terra, wow you still have that cool green hair, I might try that colour when I'll performe at Figaro!" Relm spoke enthousiasticly. Terra responded: "Relm, I hardly recognized you, you have changed so much!". This was very true, she was no longer a child, her yellow-like hair was standing almost straight up, she wore a red pair of trousers with a blue top and purple shoes, she was like a rainbow to Terra. "And you haven't changed at all" relm said cheerfully. The children now formed a crowd around their idoland tried to touch her. Terra worried this might startle Relm and said with loud voice: "Keep calm! You're scaring her". But Relm smiled "I am used to it" and then screamed "I will later performe for you, but now I'll have to talk to your mummy first". Terra led Relm to a pile of chests in a corner of the village and they sat down. The children gradually returned to hide and seek, but were still glaring over at the young celebrity. "So how's everyone doing?" Terra asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing" Relm answered surprised. "haven't you seen anyone lately?". "No", Terra said "only your grandfather, he loves to visit and tell the kids grotesque stories about when he was young". Relm smiled and said "yes he hasn't changed a bit". "Locke sometimes sends me things he finds, when treasure hunting, and I believe Celes is joining him, but I have no clue what the others are doing" Terra said. Relm who found it very easy to play woman-of -the-world around Terra started to show her knowledge and said: "Well from what I have heard Edgar is still ruling Figaro and inventing things, Umaro has found a mate and has youngsters and Celes is busy training her fighting skills, I don't know what the rest is up to tough". "And how is your father doing?" Terra immediately regretted this question, when she saw Relm started to stare sadly to the ground. "I don't know" Relm said softly "he said he had to take care of something and then he disappeared, that's more than a year ago". Terra, very trained in comforting, laid her arm around the teenagers back when she saw a lonely tear falling from her cheek. "It's okay, sweety" Terra said "he isn't used to being a father, but he loves you very much". For a moment Relm said nothing, then she jumped up wiping away her tearsand pulled Terra over and said "come on, you, don't you want to see my show?". Terra smiled sadly, she knew realized Relm was holding up a front but she replied "of course,Relm, I'd love to".  
Terra enjoyed the childrens reaction to the show even more then the show itself. Relms voice was, tough she had no microphone, very powerfull and she dansed very good, at the end of her up-tempo song she made a backflipand everyone started to scream for more. Relm started to sing her song over again with steps, but the kids didn't seem to notice. Terra was content with herself because she had firmly insisted that Katarin and Duane should take care of the babies for once. She didn't want to have missed this night.   
  
  
While Terra, was preparing to go to sleep, after finally everyone was tired, a silver-haired man woke up in the city of Jidoor was just waking up in a strange bed. A raven-haired lady was sleeping next to him. Setzer was trying to remember her name, when he got up and started to dress himself. He took a rose out of his cape and laid it on the pillow ,were his head had rested. He noticed the rose was already a bit withered and decided to get a new suply soon. Setzer then left her house and started walking towards the centre of Jidoor. Since the world had been nearly quashed by Kefka, most people lived every day like it was their last.. In Jidoors there were several bars and clubs were everyone could forget about their worries. Tonight Setzer went to The Lucky Dice , a bar annex casino. After sitting in the corner with a drink he soon saw Rucar coming in. When Rucar saw Setzer, he greeted and sat down on the chair next to him. "Any luck with the ladies tonight?" he grinned. "Not yet" Setzer smiled . Rucar was one of his favorite pals, he never asked Setzer about his past or anything to deep and he could always have a good laugh with him. Setzer knew there were many rumours about a hidden past, but there were many about his, so he didn't pay much attention to them.  
"No wonder if you appear as black-dressed as you, they probably mistake you for a priest" Rucar joked. After they chatted for some time, Rucar suddenly said "you know what really worries me, the amount of kidnapped children". "Yes, I heard about that too" Setzer replied concerned "what do you think happens to those children?". Rucars face seemed even more worried when he answered "I think they're being sold as slaves". "WHAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Setzer yelled very loudly. , while raising from his chair. "Don't they do anything to stop this!?" Setzer continued. Rucar answered ""they" don't, I do". Setzers eyes narowed as he whispered "tell me more".  
  
  
Relm had stayed for three nights at the orphanage and Terra was very delighted with her company. For once she wasn't dealing with someone she was responsible for and it was nice to share some memories of her life beyond the orphanage. The kids, who at first were pretty shy towards her, now tought of her as one of their own. After Relm said goodbye to each and evryone of them, she hugged Terra. Terra said "I hope you will be able to visit again soon". "Me too"Relm answered "but don't count on it, this was all the vacation I could fit in for quite some time". "Oh" Terra said disappointed . "But hey" Relm said enthousiasticly "why don't you bring the kids when I performe in Nikeah?". Terra was thinking of all the chaos that would develop when just when she would have to organize getting the kids there, not to mention the financial troubles. She knew however when to tell a white lie and said "that would be great". All the kids, except the babies were waving her goodbye at the edge of Mobliz. Terra looked till she couldn't see Relm anymore and went to the kitchen to prepare soup for the older children.  
  
When Setzer approached Mobliz, he almost turned his airship to fly away. He didn't like he had to decieve Terra, but he felt there was no other way. Rucar seemed to guess his thoughts and said "I know she is a friend of yours, but you agreed with me that she isn't near able to protect all those children from slavesellers by herself, and an orphanage like this is a very likely place for them to show up". Setzer didn't answer, he realized that Terra wasn't a "friend", she had been one of his companions in their quest against Kefka and the empire, but he never had a real conversation with her. Sabin and Locke had been his buddies and he had loved to quarrel with Edgar. Celes had often scolded him, probably because he had tried to kidnap her, but with Terra he never had any bond. He now landed the airship and because they had agreed that Rucar would stay on the ship, Setzer started walking to the little village alone. He saw children sitting on sheets with soupbowles and when he looked to the left he saw Terra. She was carrying an obviously heavy kettle. Setzer approached her without making much noise and when he was right behind her he asked "can I help you with that miss?". Startled Terra dropped the kettle and turned around "Setzer!" she exclaimed. "Your servant madame" he said and kissed her hand. He knew he was being overly smooth, but he couldn't help himself, altough she was wearing an apron and old clothes, she was still the most elegant woman he had ever met. Unlike the women at Jidoor she didn't giggle but laughed cheerful at his handkiss. "I haven't seen you around for a while" she said friendly "how are you doing?". "As usual" he said with a smile and he carried the kettle towards the kids. Terra divided the soup among them all and invited him to sit next to him on the sheet. Terra noticed all the kids were very curious to who that silver-haired man was and smiled. "How nice of you to come and visit us" Terra said. "Well, actually Relm gave me the idea, I hoped to meet you both here" Setzer said. This was a lie, he told it to give Terra the idea he was here just to meet old friends. "Relm?" Terra said puzzled "but she told me she hadn't seen you recently". This startled Setzer for a second but he answered "yes, that's true but we write letters now and then". He had actually learned about Relms vist by questioning one of her fanclubs . "Oh" Terra said somewhat hurt. He had never send her a how-are-you-letter, but she realized she had never had done much trouble to stay in touch either. "So, what have you been doing all the time?" setzer said to change the subject. Terra smiled "cooking , cleaning, raising and trying to be as economical as possible, and you Setzer?". "Oh, I have been busy with some jobs, you know how it goes" Setzer replied indistinctly. Terra looked at him, trying to pierce her glanze in his eyes. She always did this when one of the kids was hiding something, but now she was less succesful. He withstood her glanze perfectly, until Terra blinked away. She was annoyed, she was unable to intimidate him this way. Most of the children had by now finished their souups and brought their bowles to the kitchen. Terra screamed "everyone who wants to hear a story, come to me!". Several of the younger kids made a circle around her and seated. Setzer sat down on another sheet and started playing with his cards, soon some of the more curious kids approached him. "Fancy a game of cards?" Setzer asked. "We don't know how to play" a redhead girl said. "You don't!?" Setzer asked quasi surpised "then I'll have to teach you". While he started explaining them some easy games, he couldn't help looking at Terra now and then. He was very sorry he had to lie to her, she looked so happy reading stories to the kids, as if she finally found a little rest in her life. Terra was telling a fairy tale and imitated the voices of the main characters, she couldn't help looking at Setzer now and then. She was very suprised at how patiently and friendly he was with the kids. When Setzer saw that Terra finished her story he said " I have a surprise for you and the kids, You can all make a tour in my airship!, if that's allright with you of course". First the eyes of all the kids widened then they sarted begging "please mummy,please, can we". This was exactly why Setzer had asked when all the children were present. Terra looked helplessly when she said "but what about dinner?". The pleading went on and one and she finally gave in "ok, but you must not fly dangerously, Setzer". Setzer smiled and soon a procession of kids was marching towards the airship, the babies were going with them, because nobody wanted to stay behind to watch them. When they saw the airship the children were even more excited. At the entrance Rucar was waiting, he bowed deeply and showed them in . When the airship ascended the kids went to the bridge and screamed with excitment. Terra was enjoying it also, she hadn't been on an airship since they escaped Kefka's tower and she lost her powers. She felt the tendency to remove her ponytail again and to let the wind play with her hair. But before she could remove the ribbon, Setzer asked her to come over. "Terra, there is something I have to discuss with you in private, can you come over for a few minutes?". "Sure" she replied and while she walked down from the bridge she enjoyed the happy looks on the faces of her children.  
  
She felt a little restless, when she followed Setzer down the ship. He held the door open of the captains hut, she stepped in and wanted to asked him what the matter was, when she felt a piece of wet cloth on her nose and mouth. Someone grabbed her arms from behind and she struggled to free herself, but the substance on the cloth made her feel weaker by the second. The last thing she saw before her world turned black was Setzers face, but she couldn't recognize an expression anymore. After she collapsed Setzer asked „nnoyed "did we really have to do it like this?". "I don't like it either" Rucar said " but we have to seperate her from the children when we bring them to safety". Setzer sighed, just yesterday he had visited an orphanage near Kohlingen. There were huge fenches around it and guards, but neverthelees the children living there seemed very happy. There was a lot of toys and enough food, it had been clear that, that orphanage didn't have the financial problems Terra's had. "why do you spend some much money and time on their safety?" Setzer asked Rucar. Rucar looked at him with a painfull expression on his face and said "my son was kidnapped also". Setzer regretted his question and said "I'm sorry". "It's okay", Rucar replied looking at the ground. "You're sure Terra will get a position at your orphanage after she's calmed down,aren't you?" Setzer asked. "Yes, I promise, I'll make sure of that". Rucar replied with said voice.  
  
Setzer landed the airship near Jidoor, several acrobats were coming on board, to distract the children, so they wouldn't wonder were Terra was at. They didn't notice Setzer when he carried Terra of the ship. He shook hands with Rucar and departed. Rucar would fly the children to the orphanage and the had arranged to meet eachother on the same spot at about 8 pm. He started walking towards Jidoor. He almost didn't feel the weight of the woman in his arms. She had always been rather slender, but the hard work and not so great food at the orphanage had taken their toll. He had to walk quite a distance to the hotel were he had checked in. Her head was lying against his shoulder and he noticed she smelled like herbs.When he reached the hotelroom, he laid the unconsious Terra on the couch and went back to the meetingplace. It was about 7.30 pm and the sky was already darkening when he sat down on a trunk. He thought about how happy Terra had been when she saw the childrens amazement at the flying tour and how she had soothed the pregnant girl. He had never had the ability to care so freely. He knew she wouldn't be so pleasant when she was going to wake up to learn her children were in a nother orphanage. He had been waiting a long time now on the trunk and he started to feel uneasy, I am at the right place, am I not?. He walked among the trees to check if Rucar might be there, but he had no succes. After waiting for another while he decided to go back to Jidoor to see if he might be there. A nagging feeling was bothering him when he entered The Lucky Dice. Rucar wasn't there and Setzer walked over to the bartender for information. "Have you seen a black haired man with a mustache today? his name is Rucar" Setzer asked. "No, I haven't" the old inkeeper answered indifferently. "Do you have any idea were he might be?" Setzer asked, getting impatient. The old man answered "Haven't a clue, he usually disappears for a while after a deal", "What kind of deal?" Setzer screamed. "Well" the innkeeper said "probably the same kind of deals he makes with you". Setzer grabbed the man by his throat and shouted "WHAT KIND OF DEALS?".Some of the guests were now looking intrigued. "You know, he sells kidnapped children". If the inkeeper had slammed him with a hammer, Setzer could not have been more shocked. He let go of the innkeeper and fell in a chair. Rucar sold children?. That meant he had kidnapped Terra's orpens and used him to accomplish this. But what about the orphanage he had seen yesterday? It had to be fake, the children there probably forced to act happily. The story about his kidnapped son had to be a lie to give me the idea, that he was genuinely concerned for those kids. The one thing he didn't understand was why Rucar needed him to get to those children. He could have easily take them all away from there, with the help of some flunkies. While he was still to shocked to be angry he knew he had to break the news to Terra and he rushed to the hotel.  
  
When Setzer arrived there, she was just waking up, after a few minutes she opened her eyes. She remembered Setzers expressionless face and now looked at him coldly. "Were are they!?" she asked demandingly. Setzer had almost replied with "were are who?" but he knew he had to stop the lying if he ever wanted a chance to win a tiny bit of her faith in him back. ""They are going to be sold as slaves" he said and he didn't dare to look at her. "THEY'RE WHAT!?" Terra screamed. After that she was quiet for a while, when he looked at her he saw tears falling down her cheeks, he realized this was the first time he saw her cry. Instinctively he approached her to comfort her and to explain. She suddenly jumped up and hit him in his face with her fist. "How could you?" she screamed while hitting him again and again "how could you?". She was by now completely beyond reasoning. He finally managed to grab her hands and pushed her away from him a bit. Most of her strenght had left her by now and she fell on the floor, while still weeping. She kept on whispering "how could you?". Setzer daren't come near her and stood there looking at her. After a while she had stopped whispering and was just crying, she was exhausted and finally felt in some kind of sleep. Setzer now walked over and lifted her frail body carefully, he laid her in the bed and covered her with blankets, to prevent her from catching a cold. He then walked to the couch and lay down. It had been long ago that he had felt this unhappy and it took a long time for him to fall asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
If you like it so far please let me know, then I will soon post the next part. Thanks for reading!  



End file.
